More Than Just A Brotherly Love
by Yio313
Summary: No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero si sabía que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada. Que podía hacer si el castaño solo lo miraba como un hermano...eso era...su hermano, solo su hermano. Aunque no lleven la misma sangre son hermanos... Pero tal vez...hay una posibilidad. tal vez Light se enamore de el ... Y Elle se aferro a esa posibilidad con todas sus fuerzas.


**"El amor es una fuerza no domesticable. Cuando lo controlamos, nos destruye. Cuando intentamos encerrarla, nos vuelve sus esclavos. Cuando intentamos entenderla, nos deja con una sensación de desorientación y confusión."**

 **~Paulo** **Coelho~**

 **L's** **POV**

Hola, mi nombre es Elle Lawliet

Realmente no tengo algo muy interesante que contarles además de que soy un genio británico de 21 años adoptado por una familia conocida de la ciudad de Kanto en Japón por ser cercanos a Soichiro Yagami, el jefe de policía de esta área y ahora de mi; el detective "L" realmente nadie sabe mi nombre real así que es una gran mentira decir que las personas me conocen como detective. Además de que mi carrera acaba de comenzar por lo tanto nadie sabrá nada de mi existencia hasta que se presente mi primer caso.

Tengo 2 doctorados en matemáticas y química, un coeficiente de 181 y por lo que más me destaco, mi gran capacidad de deducción e inducción.

En estos momentos me encuentro caminando por los pasillos de mi antigua escuela.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué diablos hago aquí? Bueno es una respuesta simple.

Llamaron desde este lugar diciendo que mi hermano menor había incumplido en algo, o había infringido una norma... Realmente no me dijeron que fue lo que hizo, solo sé que dijeron que tenía que venir a retirarlo y que se yo.

Caminar por los pasillos extensos, hacia que recordará muchos de mis momentos de adolescente; y que quieren que les diga, a pesar de ser el mejor de mi clase, siempre fui algo alocado.

Llegue esta la oficina del director, y hay pude ver a Light. Podía ver su expresión entre molesta y nerviosa mientras bufaba.

Toqué la puerta, y seguido de esto la abrí acompañado de un "Permiso"

Pude ver al castaño sonreír nerviosamente mientras me miraba, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Esperaba ver al señor Yagami-Dijo el director. Yo lo mire y conteste.

-No podía salir del trabajo en este momento. Yo, en cambio, estaba libre. No se preocupe, no notara la diferencia.

-Me lo dice con tanta seguridad.

-Conozco muy bien esta oficina, tanto que me siento a gusto en este lugar.

-¿Por qué será? -Ironizó el tipo. Él era el mismo director que estuvo en mis años de estadía en este establecimiento educacional.

Luego de lo dicho por él, fije mi vista en mi hermano castaño, el cual estaba tratando de no reír, se veía tierno.

-Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de tus constantes llamadas de atención el tiempo que estuviste aquí-Me dedico una sonrisa, que sinceramente no sé por qué hizo.

-¿Se metió en problemas?-Le pregunté impaciente. Casi nunca tenía tiempo libre, y justo cuando lo tengo pasa algo.

-Lo hizo, no es tan grave, pero de igual manera.

-Pues dígame lo que hizo.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿estamos bien?-Pregunté, luego de un rato de explicación.

-Sí, gracias por su tiempo.

-No hay problema-Me levante de la silla en la cual me senté hace un rato atrás, Light hizo lo mismo.

-Espero no vuelva a suceder, señorito -Miró a Light, el cual asintió tímido.-Pueden retirarse.

Salimos de la oficina y caminamos hacia la salida, al llegar a la puerta vi a Light cabizbajo.

—Así que... ¿Te quitaron la beca alimenticia? — Pregunté, el castaño levanto su cabeza.

—Sip —Respondió de forma simple, lo mire extrañado—Sabes... Ni siquiera tengo esa beca.

Comenzó a reír y yo lo seguí. Son los pocos momentos en que paso con el, o más bien los que puedo.

Me obligo a mi mismo a no estar demasiado tiempo acompañado de Light.

Hace un tiempo eramos algo así como hermanos inseparables. Pero yo desarrollé un sentimiento más grande que el de una hermandad.

Debo admitirlo, al principio me asusté. No sabía lo que me estaba pasando, era como una enfermedad... Una enfermedad que el me causaba.

Siempre que estaba cerca, podía oír el sonido de mi corazón acelerado, me ponía nervioso sin necesidad de estarlo... Entonces lo note, me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de mi propio hermano.

Entonces, me convencí de que nunca abría una posibilidad de que esos labios fueran solamente mio. Me repetía una y otra vez que esto no era amor.

Estaba completamente confundido, y recordé. ¿Qué nos impedía estar juntos?  
Ni siquiera eramos hermanos de sangre.

Y termine aceptando lo obvio.

Pero, a pesar de que pudiéramos tener algo, estoy más que seguro de que Light nunca me va a amar de la misma forma que yo. Además, mis padres nos mataría.

Aún que debo destacar que cada ves se me va haciendo más difícil el no convivir con él, es una decisión que yo mismo tome por mi bien y el de mi pequeño castaño.

Duele.

Duele bastante.

Y por esa misma razón, Por el amor que le tengo a Light y por miles de razones más, es que mientras nos reíamos de camino a casa decidí por fin... Tratar de conquistarlo.

No sera fácil, no para nada

 _Es que estoy tan enamorado que ya no quiero seguir reprimiendo el sentimiento más lindo que he experimentado._

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que no quedo tan mal.**  
 **Es que de verdad no me podía quitar este** **fic** **de la cabeza.**  
 **De una u otra forma**  
 **Espero que les guste esta idea.**  
 **(Aunque lo más probable es que nadie este leyendo)**

 **Neh💖**

 **Igual** **bai3**

 **PD: Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**


End file.
